Soryu Prophecy
by littlesagewriter
Summary: Leon Soryu believes that all this time that he is the Soryu child from the legend but when found a mysterious book that holds the true prophecy of the Soryu child; Now he has to seek help from Aichi Sendou to conceive this prophecy and save Cray & Earth against Void. (Sets after the VF High School Circuit.) Fem!AichiXLeon Rating may go up if requested
1. Strange Wind

littlesagewriter: (^_^) hey guys I hope you can enjoy my...

flame$lices: hey, get on with the story! your too polite in your intro.(knocks littlesage's head hard)

littlesagewriter: (grumbles (T_I)) okay,okay but just give me a moment to give the summary and to the disclaimer.

flame$lices: fine, make it quick. (-_-)

littlesagewriter: So the Summary goes like this- Leon Soryu believes that all this time that he is the Soryu child from the legend but when found a mysterious book that holds the true prophecy of the Soryu child; Now he has to seek help from Aichi Sendou to conceive this prophecy and save Cray & Earth against Void.

flame$lices: Oh, before you forget, Aichi is a girl in this story and this takes place after the VF High School Circuit.

littlesagewriter: your right, and also I don't own **Cardfight! Vanguard** or anything with its franchises. Now on with story.

* * *

**Soryu Prophecy**  
Chapter 1: Strange Wind

Leon's P.O.V.

I can sense the winds of my fate changing like something big is coming;I feel that this thing that I sense would change my life and the world forever and its like the wind is telling me to come home and seek something to know what the truth is. Sensing this was very important, I quickly returned home with my companions, Jillian and Sharlene.

"Leon-sama were home" Jillian said.

"Thank You, Jillian" I smiled back to her.

"Ne~ Leon-sama, why did we come back home early?" Sharlene asked.

"Baka, Is it bad to come back early?" Jillian starts to get mad at her twin.

"That's not want I meant Jillian, I just thought that we will stay in Japan for a few more days after the tournament" Sharlene replies to her twin.

"Actually I also don't know why we returned home, but I think the wind guided me here to find something important." I replied to them. They looked at me with worry as we got off the ship.

"We'll help you look Leon-sama" Jillian said.

"That's right we'll help you look" Sharlene added cheerfully.

"Thank You Jillian, Sharlene but let's rest up before we find anything" I smiled to them as we walked to my house.

* * *

They walked up the a large stone mansion-like house near the sea. In front of the house, an elderly man watched as the trio approach the building were he was standing. As the trio got nearer he could see that Leon was in a deep thought with something that the boy also doesn't know making him wonder if what is going on. Deciding to ask that for later he welcomed them.

"Welcome Back Leon" the elder greeted.

"Thank You Head Chief" Leon bowed to him as his sign of respect.

"Leon, You don't have to be so formal.." the Chief smiled to him. "We're family after all."

"Sorry for that mistake, Grandfather" he smiled back to him.

"Anyway let's go inside and have lunch it's hot out here" the Chief walked inside of the house, while Leon and the twins followed him inside.

Leon's P.O.V.

As we were welcomed by my Grandfather in front of the house to have lunch, I felt the wind blow in the direction of east wing of my house. Maybe the answer that I seek is inside but is not easily seen and I feel that I'm close to finding out what is going on this strange wind.

* * *

Gathering around a large table, they ate their lunch with little chatter and small exchange of conversations about their travel to some of the tournaments around the world. The Head Chief listened to the tales of their travel with interest as he begins to picture out the outside world of their island as something that is needed to be visited. After lunch, Leon suddenly excused himself to be alone as he begins to wonder about the strange wind again. The Chief and the twins noticed this and called out to him as he leaves in a hurry.

"Leon were are you heading to in hurry?" the chief called out to him

"I need to find something that could give me answer to the strange feeling I can sense, Grandfather" he stopped walking and revealed what he can say to his grandfather. "I can also sense the answers I need is inside our house and it might be something about the future of our tribe"

Shocked about what Leon had told him, he let the boy wonder off as Leon started to walk away to the east wing of the house. With heavy thoughts, Leon moves along the hallway to were his feet would take him to.

* * *

Leon's P.O.V.

I left the dining room as I recall what Ren told me after our fight in the tournament. He told me bout the strange "reverse" phenomenon that was occurring around that makes a normal fighter to a reversed fighter which also happened to Mitsusada Kenji and the others; and the only way to bring them back is to fight and win against them; good thing I managed to defeat Mitsusada and tag with him to bring back the others from reverse.

I felt the wind blow as I stopped walking and looked in front of me; Then I noticed that I was at library that I used to wonder off to when I was a child as this held many records of history of our tribe from ancient times. Maybe the answer that I seek is here, so I entered its door to see so many old books that might be long since it was read.

Looking around the room, I searched for a book that might be the key to solving this strange wind. And as I began to look at a book, the strange wind began to blow at the side of the room that looks like a plain wall of stone. I looked at the wall thinking how could it help me in solving this wind; and as I walked next to it, I thought that maybe there was a secret switch hidden inside that wall. Deciding to try if there was a switch, I observed the wall for a while but all I saw was just a plain wall but when I pressed on something in the wall it somehow opened a secret staircase to an underground room.

Making my way towards the stairs I found that it was dark and most likely untouched in many decades. I lit up candle and climbed down to what looks like an ancient study which had so many records and books of my ancestors.

The wind started to lead me to an old shelf which I could see that a book that was out-of-place started to open and turn to the pages and suddenly stop to a particular page. I walked towards to the shelf and then picked up the book. And as I grab the book, the wind started to become strong and then violently swirled around me and a strange feeling coursed through me as I began to see an image of something that was yet come.

* * *

littlesagewriter: So... how was it? (^^*)

flame$lices: just let the readers decide on it baka (sigh)

littlesagewriter: I'll try to update if I have some comments (^^)

flame$lices: So guys, if want this idiot right here (points at littlesage) to update, post your reviews

littlesagewriter: (complains at flame$lices and trying not to cry) Hey! But pls. don't flame me and R&R, ja ne (^^)


	2. The Prophecy

littlesagewriter: hey guys I back and this time I'm with a new chappie (^^)

flame$lices: Good, now start this story!

littlesagewriter: What with you grouchy pants?

flame$lices: just on with the story! I want to know what happens next (turns away and blushes)

littlesagewriter: (smirks slyly) alright but I must do the disclaimer before we move on.

flame$lices: Fine, make it quick

littlesagewriter: As I said on the last chapter I don't own **Cardfight! Vanguard** or anything with its franchises. Now on with story.

* * *

**Soryu Prophecy**  
Chapter 2:The Prophecy

Leon's POV

I can feel powerful energy through me as I was engulfed in a blinding light. I feel the strange light slowly disappear as I opened my eyes to see what happened to me. And as I open my eyes, I was shock with what I saw, I was transparent like a ghost and I wasn't in the library anymore instead I was on a street that was now looked like war zone and darkness and chaos consuming all around. I looked for something that would help me figure out where I am until I saw a man who with blonde hair ran past me that seemed to be carrying something in his arms while running away from what was chasing him. I sense that this was important, I followed him to where he was going. And after a while the man stopped and checked what he was holding and out of my curiosity,I looked upon what he was holding and saw an infant.

The infant looked like it was just a few weeks old; it had small blue hair starting grow and as the child opens its eyes I saw indigo-like eyes just like mine except it was darker hue. The child started to move a bit when suddenly a man appeared before the one carrying the infant.

The man who had hidden his appearance started to come forward to the other man and ushered him to a secret passage through a tunnel leading to the gates of a hideout. They made their way inside gates only to see others like him hiding away from warfare and chaos that was from outside. A person who was inside helped them get inside the building. After getting inside, the person turned to the man who was watching out as if an enemy to would suddenly appear or attack their hideout called out to the other man to close the door and lock it so no enemy can notice them. I also made my way inside to watch the events began to unfold one by one.

When I entered the building, I saw them gather in a group around the man who had the child. They had a serious expression showing their faces as if they're going to battle. A woman started the conversation as I began to slowly recognize each one of them.

"So.. What happened?" the woman said. Then I recognize her as Asaka Narumi.

"I couldn't save her..." the blonde man replied as I could hear a hint of sadness in his voice as he clutch the child tightly in his arms. I began to realize it was me and I'm seeing what might be my future self.

"I'm so sorry to hear that.. Why is it have to be Onee-san? " a boy said sadly revealing him to be Katsuragi Kamui.

'Who are they talking about?' I thought to myself and began to notice that two people were not here are Aichi Sendou and Kai Toshiki.

"If Void keeps going on this, more people will be "Reversed" day by day" the hooded figure cuts in my thoughts as I also recognize him as Christopher Lo as he took off his hood.

"I know! but what would I do now without her?" my future self snapped at them wanting to hide his sadness to them as he began to become depressed, but my future self was suddenly slapped by a woman he knew was Tokura Misaki.

"How could you be like that!? You still have someone to protect! The child, your child still needs you here to be a father." everyone became silent as Misaki said that to my future self as he began to snap out of his depression and look at his child as he begins to make his decision.

"Please take care of the child. I'm going back to fight them." He stood up and handed his child to them began to exit the hideout.

I'm shocked and confused to what happened; the fact that I have a child and the fact that Reverse will conquer the world. Suddenly blinding light flashed through me.

* * *

A blinding light flashed through me and then suddenly I was back in the secret room of the library holding a book that I took before I was surrounded by that flashing light. Then I looked up at the page of the book then read what was I there only to realizes that this was an old journal of the first chief of the Soryu people during his travels before he settled in this island with his tribe. I was surprised that I found something that had been lost many decades ago.

Maybe will help me something so I started to read the journal entries one by one until I saw an entry that shocked me. It something about the Prophecy that the Soryu people but this is somehow different from what was passed down to us. This entry held something that might be the key to solving that image that I saw a while ago as I began to read it thoroughly.

_July xx, 18xx_

_Yesterday, Me and my men passed through the mountains we encountered a storm and decided to head back to town and to the nearest inn but we had a problem. Our problem was that the nearest town was 5 miles away and the storm was getting worse. Luckily I found a cave before we were wet from the storm. The storm had been long so I decided to explore this cave as it held a tunnel away from the exit._

_As I explored the insides of the cave, I found my way to chamber which was the end of the cave. Deciding to go back to my men, I suddenly found some writings embedded to the walls. I looked at writings __and started read it.  
_

**_In Days of Darkness, Justice can't Avail_**

**_A Child of the Wind will soon Prevail_**

**_As the Star starts to shine brightly in the east_**

**_The Child of wind will rise and vanquish the beast_**

**_Two fallen Winds will be set free_**

**_Like all other of the earth, skies and sea  
_**

_The writing had been so strange that kept it to myself as I walked back to my men at the entrance of the cave. The storm was gone as I came back to my men at the entrance of the cave. We decided to head back as it was clear to go out. The writings still bothered me as we headed to a town to refresh our supplies for our journey. Then when we were going into an inn I was ushered by an old fortune-teller inside a tent then told me a reading that she got when she was me. I was shocked that her reading was like the writings on the cave wall but she also told me that one of my descendants will be the one in the prophecy that will be the one to save everyone in the darkness to await. I didn't think that the writings in the wall will be referring to my family but I need to tell them this to prepare them in the future._

After I finished reading the journal, an image of what I saw earlier flashed back into me as I didn't understand what was going to happen next.

* * *

littlesagewriter: Another chapter done and sorry guy for the late update but I was busy with some stuff that I didn't have time for anything else.

flame$lices: Well try to make time others wants read this also.

littlesagewriter: Gomen,gomen but will try because next week I'll be busy with Graduation stuff and field trip that I can't touch the computer for 3 weeks(T T) But anyways R&R so I can come up with more ideas the next chapter.

flame$lices: Well you heard her R&R to a faster Update.


End file.
